


I Like It Better When It Hurts

by dimpled_halo



Series: Dom Louis [1]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Coming Untouched, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Spanking, Sub Marcel (Best Song Ever), Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: Dear Mr. Louis,Hello. I’m Harry. I got your contact from a good friend of mine and was wondering if I can get your services. My 30th birthday is coming up and all I’ve ever wanted is to get spanked, maybe more?If you’re interested, please contact me. I’d love to hear from you.Sincerely,HarryMarcel reads over the words. He guesses there isn’t a much better way to ask for what he needs. He almost changes the name again but decides Harry is fine. It’s generic and nothing that can be traced to him. At least he doesn’t think so. Okay, he’s overthinking again so he clicks the send button before he can talk himself out of it. His heart races as soon as he does. He almost wants to take it back, figure out a way to undo it, but he takes a big gulp of his wine to calm down.It’s fine. This is fine. He can do this.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Dom Louis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674898
Comments: 96
Kudos: 450





	I Like It Better When It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [I Like It Better When It Hurts [italian translation]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220534) by [keeahra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeahra/pseuds/keeahra)



> Hi! So I started working on this a couple of months ago and I've been debating whether I should make it a chaptered fic or a series and finally decided to do it as a series. I have a lot of ideas for this story and I prefer not having the pressure of finishing a chaptered fic since I already have one of those (whoops).
> 
> Anyway, also with the current stuff happening all over the world, I wanted to spread some kinky joy so there's also that. So, I hope you like it. If you don't, I don't want to know lol.
> 
> Also, I'm open to scene suggestions which you can leave in the comments or come to my inbox to talk about it :)
> 
> The title comes from the song "La La" by Ashlee Simpson. I was listening to it and it hit me that it is such a kinky song and I hadn't realized it because I was so young and naive when the song first came out lol.

Marcel always has a habit of saying too much when he drinks. Which is funny because when he’s sober he’s the complete opposite, always at a loss for words or unsure what to say. But when he’s around his favorite people in the world and there’s alcohol involved, it’s like another side of him comes out. The side that sometimes wants to make its way out when he isn’t drunk, but Marcel tends to shove him down and hide him from the world. 

Either way, Marcel can’t shut his mouth when he starts getting tipsy. No one has to prompt him to say anything, he does it all on his own. His friends are used to it, but tonight they’re not expecting what comes out of his mouth. 

“I really want to get spanked,” he blurted, just on the verge of slurring. They’re gathered at Marcel’s favorite restaurant. They’re celebrating his first day as the new English Literature professor. Marcel may be one of the youngest members of the faculty at the university, but he also graduated from high school at fifteen years old so he’s used to being the young one. 

Liam and Zayn gape at him. “What?” Zayn asks.

Marcel shrugs, unaffected by their response. He’s too busy sucking on the straw from his margarita. 

“‘S just. I’m almost thirty years old. Y’know where I grew up. Conservative small town. I wasn’t able to come out until I moved here and I feel like I have so much to catch up on,” he rambles. 

Liam and Zayn exchange a look that Marcel doesn’t bother trying to figure out. It’s something that’s been on his mind for weeks. The closer his birthday gets, the more intense his thoughts about it become. 

“You’re serious?” Liam asks carefully like he’s a child that needs to be spoken to slowly. 

Marcel has been drinking, but he knows what he’s talking about. He just needed a bit of liquid courage to actually say it out loud. He nods.

“As a heart attack,” he sighs. Marcel reaches for a tortilla chip and dips it in the salsa, some of it falls as he’s moving it towards his mouth. He looks down and he’s got a nice red stain on his new sweater vest. Lovely.

He’s busy dabbing his chest with a napkin when Zayn hands him a card. Marcel looks at it with furrowed eyebrows, confused. He drops the napkin, stain forgotten for now and takes it in his hand.

“Who’s this?” Marcel asks, pushing his glasses against his face as his gaze falls on his friends. 

The card is black with red letters. It has “Louis” in the middle of the card and when Marcel flips it over there’s a phone number and email address. Nothing that explains who this person is or what their business entails. 

“That’s Louis. He’s a professional Dom. One of the best in the business,” Zayn explains.

How does Zayn know about professional doms? How does he know this Louis person is the best? And is he just walking around with this card in his wallet, just waiting to refer someone when the opportunity arises?

Marcel’s alcohol riddled brain is swirling with so many questions, he doesn’t even know where to begin.

“How’d you come across this?” Marcel finally manages to formulate. 

Liam and Zayn exchange another glance, this time a more knowing one with matching smirks.

Marcel groans, waving them off, “God, nevermind. Forget I asked,” he grumbles.

His friends laugh. 

“Oh, grow up Marcel,” Liam chides. “Louis is a good friend of ours who also happened to teach us a few things.”

And what? Okay, now there’s a whole new set of questions dying to come out of his mouth. Marcel refrains though. He’ll need the harder liquor to get into _that_ conversation.

“Just take the card and consider it if you want,” Zayn continues. “Louis is good, trustworthy. He’ll take care of you. I promise.”

Marcel downs the rest of his margarita so fast he gives himself brain freeze. He winces.

“Alright then. Thanks, I guess.”

The topic drops then but all it does is open Pandora’s box for Marcel. 

When he gets home later that night, he sticks the business card on his fridge. He doesn’t know if he’s going to contact Louis yet, but he’ll have it just in case. 

A week passes and work is going great. Classes are in full swing and Marcel is getting the hang of things. It’s his first teaching position since getting his doctorate so it takes some adjusting at first. Eventually, things get easier and Marcel becomes more comfortable being in a classroom full of college students. It feels like just yesterday that he was in their shoes and now he’s here teaching them.

Every day when Marcel arrives home after a long day at the university, Louis’ business card gets his attention. Maybe putting it on the fridge wasn’t such a good idea after all because it feels like it’s mocking him. Taunting him to stop being a chicken shit and just make the call.

It isn’t until Friday night that Marcel finally gives in. He’s at home having dinner, sipping wine while catching up on his DVR. Marcel pads over to the kitchen to take his dishes to the sink and pour himself some more wine. When he closes the fridge door the red ink with Louis’ name jumps at him. Not really jumps at him but he’s tipsy on wine and it’s really calling out to him.

Marcel huffs, taking the card in between his thumb and index finger and carrying it with him to the living room. He flops on the couch and pulls his Macbook onto his lap. He creates a fake email account and opens a blank new message. Marcel glances at the card and types the email listed on it carefully. The last thing he needs is to send this to the wrong person.

After making sure there are no typos, Marcel stares at the screen. The cursor blinks and blinks, like it’s mocking him, telling him to just get on with it. The cursor’s voice sounds a lot like Zayn for some reason. Taking a deep breath, Marcel lets his fingers do the talking as he types.

_To: mrlouissir@gmail.com_

_From: harryedward@gmail.com_

_Subject: looking for a birthday spanking_

_Dear Mr. Louis,_

_Hello. I’m Harry. I got your contact from a good friend of mine and was wondering if I can get your services. My 30th birthday is coming up and all I’ve ever wanted is to get spanked, maybe more?_

_If you’re interested, please contact me. I’d love to hear from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Marcel reads over the words. He guesses there isn’t a much better way to ask for what he needs. He almost changes the name again but decides Harry is fine. It’s generic and nothing that can be traced to him. At least he doesn’t think so. Okay, he’s overthinking again so he clicks the send button before he can talk himself out of it. His heart races as soon as he does. He almost wants to take it back, figure out a way to undo it, but he takes a big gulp of his wine to calm down. 

It’s fine. This is fine. He can do this.

The worst that can happen is he doesn’t get a response, and then Marcel can just forget he ever sent it. Plus, he didn’t use his real name so the other person will never know who he is. 

Marcel leaves his laptop open as he continues catching up on his shows. He glances at the screen every time he has to fast forward the commercials, but there isn’t a response. Eventually, he slams the laptop shut telling himself he won’t check his email until the morning.

Either this guy is so busy he hasn’t had time to check his emails, or he’s so good at what he does that he’s been edging Marcel. He doesn’t hear from Louis until the following Friday. Marcel gets the notification when he’s in the middle of a lecture, his phone vibrating in his pocket. When he finally gets the opportunity to check his phone and sees who it is, he decides he can’t check it until he’s home. The last thing he needs is to pop a boner while he’s at work. 

Marcel races home almost running a couple of red lights on his way. He’s not one to break the law in any way, but he made the exception this one time. It isn’t until he gets home that he begins to question everything.

What if Louis took so long because he’s not interested and was looking for a way to let him down easy? What is Marcel going to do if Louis turns him down? He doesn’t think he can contact anyone else after this. All the nerves and anticipation, doesn’t seem worth it to Marcel.

Marcel’s fingers tremble as he pries his laptop open, powering it on and waiting patiently for it to come to life. He taps on the email icon, his heart in his throat.

 _From:_ _mrlouissir@gmail.com_

_To: harryedward@gmail.com_

_Subject: re: looking for a birthday spanking_

_Hello Harry,_

_Happy Birthday. I’d be glad to help you fulfill your birthday wish. Before we get into that, I’d love to meet with you so we can discuss a few things. My starting rate is $300 per scene. The price increases based on any extras the scene you’re requesting might require._

_Attached please find a worksheet I’d like you to have filled out for our first meeting. Please bring your most recent STD health screening (within the last three months)._

_If there are things on the worksheet you’re unsure of, leave it blank and we can talk about it when we see each other. I’m free tomorrow at 6 PM. We can meet at your place or somewhere public if that makes you more comfortable, just let me know._

_I look forward to meeting you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Louis_

Louis sounds professional and efficient. So far things are looking good. Marcel clicks on the attachment provided and his breath hitches as he looks over the words. His fingers begin to move of their own volition, answering the questions as he reads along.

**Kink Negotiation Worksheet**

**_Step One: What Do I Want?_ **

My kink role is _submissive _ (Dominant, submissive, top, bottom, switch, slave, Master, pet, owner, girl/boy, Mommy/Daddy, vanilla...)

My level of kink experience is _on a scale from 1-10, a -2_

For me, kink is _something I’d like to dip my toes in and consider if I want to make it into something more._ (a fantasy, a hobby, a fetish, an orientation, a community, an experiment, a lifestyle...)

I want to play because _I’m curious and want to see what it’s like_ (I’m curious, I’m horny, I want catharsis, I want new experiences, I want to please my partner, I just do...)

When I play, I want to feel _helpless and cared for_ (turned on, scared, safe, powerful, humiliated, sensual, in control, out of control, pushed to my limit, cared for...)

**_Step Two: What Will We Do?_ **

The one thing I would most like to experience today is _spanking_

Do I want to engage in dominance/submission, physical play, or both? _submission_

Do I want to act out a certain role or scenario? _not specifically, but I’m open to the idea_

Do I want to feel/inflict pain? _feel _

Do I want to engage in bondage? _Yes please_

Do I want to use toys? _Not today but maybe in the future_ If yes, which ones? _we can discuss it when the time comes_

Do I want to have sexual contact? _not today_ If yes, what kind?_______________

Is it okay if I get/give marks? _yes please_ If yes, where? ________________

Do I want to play in public, with selected people present, or in private? _private_

There is a section that focuses on safewords, health concerns, and other things. It’s overwhelming and after filling out the first two sections Marcel is sweating so much he has to remove his sweater and undo the buttons on his shirt. He’s not really sure what to answer for some of them, so he decides to wait until he meets with Louis so they can discuss them.

Marcel almost forgets to reply to Louis, too caught up on the worksheet, until he’s about to shut down his computer. He tells him that they can meet at his house, typing his address and clicking send. It’s really happening. Marcel has an appointment with a professional dom who will be coming over to his house to spank him. 

Well, he doesn’t think the spanking will actually happen tomorrow, will it? Louis wasn’t really clear on that part. Marcel goes over the email again to make sure. It sounds like they’re going to be discussing things in the worksheet before they get to the spanking. Whether the spanking will occur the same day after talking about it or if Marcel will have to make another appointment, he’s not sure. 

It’s safe to say Marcel hardly gets any sleep that night. His mind is too busy thinking of different scenarios of how it could go with Louis. Will he make fun of Marcel for the way he’s answered the questions? Will he think Marcel isn’t kinky enough to require his services? Is there even such a thing? Marcel doesn’t know, but his mind won’t stop going over everything. It’s exhausting.

He gets a few hours of sleep before he has to be up to meet Zayn and Liam for brunch. The couple is already at their regular table waiting for Marcel. 

“Good morning. Sorry, I’m late,” Marcel greets, unwrapping the scarf from his neck before sitting on his chair. 

His friends stare at him without replying, making him pause.

“What?”

Zayn’s eyes look him up and down. “You’re never late to brunch, and also you look a hot mess.” Liam nods at his boyfriend’s words.

Marcel looks down at himself. He’s wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. Yeah the shirt is littered with holes and he’d normally not be caught dead wearing this in public, but he was way too tired to make an effort in getting dressed this morning.

Marcel shrugs, “So I basically rolled out of bed and came here. Sue me,” he retorts, taking the menu in his hands and looking over it even though he’s been ordering the same thing every Saturday for the past couple of years.

His friends thankfully drop the subject. Although Zayn and Liam were the ones to give him Louis’ contact, he’s not about to tell them what’s going to happen tonight. 

They enjoy a peaceful brunch and catch up on their week. It’s nearly two o’clock when they’re paying the bill and heading their separate ways. The temporary distraction was nice, but now his nerves are back in full force. 

Marcel stops by the grocery store to make sure his fridge is stocked. He debates whether he should make a full meal that he can share with Louis but he doubts he’ll be able to eat anything while they talk about kinks. Instead, he goes with snacks like potato chips, pretzels, and a veggie tray. He also grabs water and some sports drinks just in case the spanking does occur and Marcel may need to rehydrate. 

It’s not like Marcel knows how his body will react. For all he knows he might not have any sort of reaction, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. 

By the time Marcel gets home, he has two hours before Louis is supposed to arrive. He rushes to put all the food away then goes to his room to pick out an outfit. After going through several options, Marcel decides to go for something comfortable in case he does end up getting spanked tonight. So he picks out a pair of grey sweatpants and a t-shirt. He makes sure there are no holes anywhere on this one before placing it on the bed and retrieving his towel to shower. 

The shower is long. Partly because Marcel takes his time making sure every part of his body is clean, but also because the hot water is relaxing. Reluctantly he shuts the water off and dries off before slipping his clothes on. When he glances at the clock, he’s got less than an hour and oh shit. It’s really happening.

Marcel’s heart rate increases thinking how there are only minutes left before he gets to meet Louis. He grabs one of the Gatorades from the fridge and sucks it down, needing some sort of refreshment. Taking a deep breath, he prepares a tray with chips, veggies, and grapes, setting it on his dining room table. This room hardly ever gets used, so what better time to use it then now he supposes. Marcel is placing the drinks on the table when the doorbell rings.

His heart stops. 

“Shit. Okay,” he mutters to himself. Marcel looks over everything to make sure it looks like it’s in order. He runs his hands down his chest, making sure his outfit looks okay. Each step he takes to approach the front door makes his heartbeat harder against his chest. 

There’s no turning back now.

When Marcel twists the knob and pulls the door open he stops breathing. He’s not sure what he expected in a dom. In some of the pornography he’s watched, the dom has looked tall, broad, and muscular. Marcel knows porn is basically an illusion they’re trying to sell to the consumer, but his brain just pictured that. 

The person that stands in front of him is the complete opposite. Louis is a couple of inches shorter than Marcel, he’s slim and fit but not in a bodybuilder type of way. He’s got facial hair that litters his jaw and chin making him look older than he probably is.

“Harry?” Louis’ voice is light, airy. It shakes him from his thoughts momentarily, prompting him to get his shit together to let the guy in and say something.

Marcel almost corrects him and tells him his name is Marcel until he remembers that he’d given Louis a fake name in case things don’t go as planned. 

“Louis?” Marcel asks because he feels weird lying to Louis’ face.

Louis smiles and his blue eyes do this thing where they crinkle on the edges making them shine. 

“Yes, hi,” he chirps making his way inside. Louis is carrying a duffle bag that he adjusts on his shoulder as he walks. He toes off his shoes by the entrance and follows Marcel to the dining room.

Marcel runs his hand through his hair, which thankfully isn’t gelled so he has something to do.

“I wasn’t sure if you might be hungry or something,” he gestures towards the tray of snacks. 

Louis nods smirking, “Thanks. But is it okay if we settle in the living room? Somewhere a bit more comfortable?”

“Yes, of course,” Marcel tells him, leading him to said room. Louis thanks him and sits on the couch, setting his bag by his feet. 

Marcel brings a couple of water bottles with him and places them on the coffee table. 

“Alright, so. Did you fill out the form I sent you?” Louis asks.

Marcel jumps from his seat. “Yes I did,” he strides over to his den to retrieve the form from the printer and brings it back. “I um. I wasn’t sure how to answer some questions from the third section so I thought we could talk about that,” he explains as he hands it over to Louis.

Louis takes the worksheet and looks it over. “Okay, the first two parts look good. I can work with that. Now about the third section.” He meets Marcel’s eyes, “Do you know what a safeword is?”

Marcel swallows hard, “It’s a word used by the submissive to stop the scene?” it comes out as a question because Marcel is new to all this and he’s not completely sure.

Louis places a hand on Marcel’s arm, his thumb rubbing at his skin soothingly. “Hey, it’s okay. If you aren’t sure about something that’s why we’re here talking about it. I promise you that I won’t let something happen unless you’re 100% sure about it. Okay?”

How does Louis do that? It’s like he was reading Marcel’s mind and with such a simple touch made him relax.

Marcel nods, “Thank you.”

Louis pulls his hand away and Marcel misses it already. “Now, you’re mostly right about the safeword. It’s used by both the dominant and the submissive. Dominants can also feel like a scene is too much and have a need to stop. My safeword is glitter. I like to use the traffic light system too, but I like to have a safeword just because you can never be too safe. Are you familiar with the traffic light system?”

“Yes,” Marcel answers.

“Can you explain what it is so that I’m sure you know it?” Louis asks him.

Marcel reaches for the water bottle and uncaps it. “Green means I’m good with what’s happening, yellow means I want to talk about it before we continue, and red means stop immediately.”

He feels Louis’ hand on him again and he squeezes his arm gently. “That’s good, Harry. Do you have a safeword?”

Shit. Marcel hadn’t thought about what his safeword would be. He’s the most indecisive person in the world. 

Marcel blurts the first thing that comes to mind, “Darcy.” he almost wants to take it back because that was the nerdiest thing for him to come up with. But then he remembers that Louis doesn’t know him or that his safeword has anything to do with one of his favorite novels.

Louis jots it down on the form, the pen seeming to appear out of nowhere. Marcel must be more distracted than he thought.

“Okay great. Do you have a copy of your health screen to make sure you’re clean?” Louis asks next. While Marcel gets his he sees Louis doing the same. “Here is a copy of mine as well.”

They exchange forms and Marcel looks over it. It looks like Louis has his done just last week. 

“Everything looks good,” Louis brings Marcel back to the present. “Are there any triggers I should be aware of?”

Marcel shakes his head, “No, I don’t have any.” Louis makes a note on the sheet.

“Okay. Now it’s time to discuss limits. Do you know what those are Harry?” Louis asks, staring at him intently.

Marcel nibbles on his bottom lip and he catches Louis following the movement so he stops. 

“Um, is that like stuff I’m not into?” he asks.

Louis grins, “Basically yes. What kind of things are red for you? Things you don’t want to do whatsoever.”

Marcel shrugs, “To be honest I’m not completely sure. I’m new to this so I don’t even know what the things are.”

Louis nods and pulls a folder from his duffle bag, “Okay that’s not a problem I have something that might help,” he gives Marcel another sheet. This one has a list of things with boxes next to each one that says “yes, no’ or maybe”. Go through this list for me and mark the kinks that you’d like to try, the kinks you might want to try, and kinks you don’t want to do.”

Marcel takes the sheet and the pen Louis gives him. The list is _long_. It almost feels like he’s taking a multiple-choice test. Some of the kinks seem simple like spanking (that’s an obvious yes), bondage (another yes), nipple clamps (Marcel hasn’t considered it but now that it’s an option he’s checking off yes). Then there are the more complicated ones like clothespins (maybe), foot worship (no), lingerie (maybe but most likely yes), play kidnapping (another no). By the time Marcel is finished going through everything on the list (there has to be at least a hundred kinks on here) he’s half hard. 

He gives it back to Louis who takes it with a warm smile, “Thank you, Harry. We’ll go over this more in-depth another time. Today you’re just going to get a spanking and if you want to book another appointment then we’ll discuss what else you want to try.”

Just hearing Louis say the word spank makes Marcel shiver. So then he _is_ getting spanked tonight. Fuck yes.

“Sounds good,” he says.

Louis licks his lips and takes the pen between his teeth, he seems a little apprehensive. “Now one more thing before we continue,” he clears his throat. “Since you’re just looking for a spanking tonight, it’s going to be a $300 flat fee. If you ever want to add toys or like a paddle or something, those would cost extra. But we can discuss that if you’re ever interested in any of that.”

Marcel adjusts his glasses. Why does it always feel awkward talking about money? He takes out the cash he’d tucked into his pocket earlier and hands it over to him.

Smirking, Louis takes it and places it in an envelope in his folder before tucking it away in the duffle bag. “Now that we have that out of the way we can begin.” He reaches for the bottle of water and takes a sip before placing it back on the table. “I’m going to have you take off your clothes and lay over my lap. Then I’m going to spank you with my hands. We are gonna go slow at first so you can get a feel for it and then if you’re okay with it, I'm going to see how much you’re able to take. Does that sound okay?”

It baffles Marcel how casually Louis is talking about it as if he’s just talking about the weather. His hand itches to wrap around himself just listening to him talk about what he’s going to do. 

Marcel swallows and nods. “Yes.”

Louis smiles, “Now another thing I want to let you know. When we are in a scene, you are to address me as sir. Today I’ll let it slide if you mess up but if we meet again after today there will be consequences.”

Harry’s breath hitches. “Yes, sir.”

Louis caresses his cheek. “Look at you already being so good for me.”

Marcel closes his eyes and leans into Louis’ warm touch. He tugs on Marcel’s hair, not hard but just enough to get him to open his eyes.

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get started. Take off your clothes and lay across my lap.”

“Y-yes sir,” Marcel stammers before jumping into action. He pulls his shirt over his head and folds it before working on his pants. He didn’t wear any underwear in anticipation so he folds the rest of his clothes and places it on the coffee table. 

Louis sits in the middle of the couch, legs spread and hands on his thighs. His eyes are on Marcel, his gaze so heated it makes his skin tingle. Marcel positions himself over Louis’ lap trying not to show how nervous he really is. Louis places his hand between Marcel’s shoulder blades, rubbing his skin soothingly like he just knows he _needs_ that comforting touch. He almost wants to close his eyes and fall asleep like this, which is odd for him.

Marcel is no blushing virgin, but he’s never felt so intimate with another person he’s never had sex with.

Louis’ hand trails down to the small of Marcel’s back before settling on his ass. He rubs each cheek before grabbing a handful, making Marcel gasp. 

“Before I begin, what’s your color?” Louis’ voice is firm and authoritative. Marcel’s cock hardens at the sound.

“Green,” Marcel almost groans. He’s got his arms wrapped around a throw pillow resting his head on it waiting for Louis’ next move.

“Good. And what’s the word you’re going to use if you want me to stop?” Louis asks.

“Darcy.”

“Good boy. Okay. I’m going to start.”

Louis continues to rub at Marcel’s ass cheeks, from one to the other, warming up his skin. Marcel can feel his mind drifting so he focuses on Louis and his hands and how good they feel on him.

The first smack makes Marcel twitch on Louis’ lap. His skin is hot where Louis touched it, buzzing with something that feels alot like static. It’s hard but the pain doesn’t linger. Before he can even recover another slap comes on his other cheek. 

Marcel gasps with each hit, his cheeks getting flushed the more slaps he receives. He wants to babble nonsense, thank Louis for doing this for him. But when he tries, nothing but moans come out. It continues for a few minutes, Marcel can’t tell how many smacks he’s gotten. Was he supposed to be keeping track?

“Relax, Harry,” Louis’ hand squeezes his cheek gently to get his attention. When Marcel does, the slapping continues. One after the other after the other.

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

Louis stops and rubs at Marcel’s reddened skin. He can’t help the whine that slips from his lips because he wants more, more, more.

“You did amazing, Harry. Such a good boy for me,” Louis praises. His voice has gone from strict to soft and gentle. It makes Marcel’s head spin.

Once Marcel’s heavy breathing has slowed down, Louis pets his hair. His fingers tickle at his scalp and Marcel feels like a kitten cuddling with its master. It’s wonderful. He squirms on Louis’ lap making his gasp as soon as his erection rubs against the dom’s leg. Marcel feels embarrassed, but he likes it. Likes that Louis can see what he’s doing to him. 

“What’s your color right now, baby?” Louis’ voice brings Marcel’s focus back.

“Green, sir,” he chokes out. “So, so green.”

Louis chuckles, tugging at Marcel’s hair in the process. Marcel adjusts his glasses that are starting to slide from the sweat on his face. He’s tempted to take them off, but at the same time doesn’t want to miss anything.

“Okay then darling. I’m going to continue. Is that alright?”

“Yes, sir. Please.” Marcel is surprised by the neediness dripping from his voice, but he’s too blissed out to care right now.

“I’m going to hit you harder this time. If at any moment you need me to stop, use your safeword,” Louis reminds him.

“Yes, sir.”

The slap hits him before he finishes talking. This one is heavier than the previous ones. The sound it emits is like the crack of a whip, nearly taking Marcel’s breath away. Louis doesn’t stop for anything this time. He alternates from one cheek to the other back and forth, back and forth. Marcel’s ass cheeks are burning with heat and pain and the more Louis hits him the better it feels. It’s strange how the harder Louis hits him for a longer period of time the pain begins to sort of numb itself. 

Marcel doesn’t recognize his own voice and the noises he’s making. He’s never done drugs, not even pot, but this has to feel better than any of that. It’s like his brain is sitting on a cloud and he’s floating away. It’s better than getting tipsy on margaritas, that’s for sure. 

“Fuck, fuck. Oh fuck!” Marcel groans as Louis continues slapping his ass. The movement is making his cock rub against Louis’ leg. “Sir, please, please,” he begins to beg. For what, Marcel doesn’t even know.

Louis pauses to rub at his cheeks and uses his other hand to tug at Marcel’s hair and pull him closer to him.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Louis asks.

Louis’ voice sounds like he’s far away so it takes Marcel a moment to formulate anything coherent. “I need, please, sir. I need it.”

Louis tightens his grip on Marcel’s hair making him whine, “What do you need. Use your words, baby.”

 _Just talk to him. Come on, you can do it,_ his brain tells him. Marcel swallows hard, “I need to come, sir. Please.”

Louis kisses Marcel’s temple, “Thank you for telling me. I’m going to keep going and yes, you can come however you need to, okay?”

“Thank you, sir. Thank you so much,” Marcel babbles, his lips curving into a blissful smile.

And just like that, Louis resumes smacking his ass, harder and faster. Marcel focuses on his hips and tries to get them to move so he can get the friction that he needs. It takes him a couple of minutes until he finally gets a good grip on it. Every time Louis raises his hand, Marcel uses that small window to rub against his leg, building the perfect rhythm between them. 

“Come on baby. Let me see how pretty you look when you come,” Louis’ voice is raspy. Like he’s just as affected as Marcel is and that’s what does it for him. With one last grind of his hips, Marcel’s back arches and he’s coming all over himself and Louis.

Louis rubs his ass, caresses his hair. Marcel feels like he’s been dunked underwater, his ears ringing and vision blurry with tears. He lays motionless on Louis’ lap while the dom continues touching him and petting him. It’s soothing, like each brush of skin is Marcel’s life vest bringing him back to the surface. 

“Are you with me?” Louis’ voice filters through all the fuzziness in Marcel’s brain. His nose twitches in response, but he still can’t find the words. Not yet. Louis doesn’t pressure him, just continues to litter him with kisses, running his fingers through Marcel’s curls and down his spine. He could fall asleep like this if he really wanted to.

Slowly, Marcel can feel his surroundings getting back to normal and Louis’ voice getting clearer. He’s praising Marcel telling him how good he was and how well he did and it makes him preen. 

“Thank you,” Marcel rasps when he finally comes to. He tilts his head toward Louis who’s already watching him.

Louis’ hands don’t stop touching him and Marcel is suddenly very aware that he’s still naked and laying on top of him. He starts to move, but Louis presses his hand to the middle of Marcel’s back to stop him.

“Don’t move too fast, sweetie. You’re still coming down,” Louis explains. 

Marcel’s skin prickles at hearing Louis using the pet name. It’s not the first time he’s used it tonight, but now that he’s feeling more like himself the realization is hitting him more. Louis helps him sit up and all the blood rushes to his head, making him a little light headed. He closes his eyes to adjust to it.

“Sit tight. I’ll be right back,” Louis orders. He stands and disappears into the kitchen. Marcel wants to reach out and beg him not to leave, but he refrains. Louis isn’t his real dom, just someone he has hired for the night. He’s going to have to keep reminding himself of that, especially when he gets all spacey.

Louis returns with a bottle of Gatorade and some snacks from the tray he’d put out earlier today. 

“Here, drink up and eat something. It will help.”

Marcel takes the beverage and drinks almost half of it and hadn’t realized how thirsty he really was. Louis feeds him some carrot sticks before making him drink some more.

A shiver runs through his body, goosebumps appearing on his skin. Louis notices, because of course he does, and grabs the blanket draped over the chair next to the couch. It’s the one Marcel knitted himself with rainbow colored yawn, his favorite.

“Thanks,” he mutters, wrapping himself in the soft throw. 

Louis rubs his back before pulling away. “A few things before I leave you alone. If you start to feel weird for any reason please call me.”

Marcel chuckles nervously but Louis places a hand on his forearm to get his attention.

“I’m serious, Harry. Anything that feels out of the ordinary, call me. This was your first scene and you went into subspace. You might experience sub drop and if you do, I need you to let me know, okay?” There’s no trace of amusement on Louis’ face, his tone is serious.

Marcel nods, “Yes, sir. I will. Promise.”

Louis’ smile reappears and he squeezes his arm. “That’s my good boy.” He stands, grabbing his duffle to put his things in order. “Well, before I leave, would you like to schedule your next session?”

Marcel hadn’t even thought about anything beyond today. Figured he’d wait until this session to decide. The answer is easy.

“Yes, please.”

Louis unlocks his phone opening what looks like the calendar app. “Do you want to stick to Saturday nights? Or would you like to move to a different day?”

For someone who has a PhD, Marcel is not as organized. He always tries to keep up with his meetings on his phone, but ends up forgetting to enter them in. 

“That works for me,” he decides. It’s not like he goes out much on Saturday nights anyways. If anything does happen to come up, then he’s sure Louis will let him reschedule. He doubts he’ll need to anyway. If anything, Marcel will change the plans before moving his appointment with Louis.

“Great. I got you down for Saturdays at 6 PM unless anything changes. We can talk throughout the week to discuss any scenes you’re interested in trying so I can be prepared when I come over. Sound good?”

It’s all so much and not enough. Marcel nods like an eager puppy.

“Sounds perfect,” he breathes. Just thinking of the possibilities. Louis has the ability to make whatever fantasy Marcel will dream up come to life. 

Marcel makes a mental note to do some research, maybe even dedicate a notebook to take notes and stuff. 

After Louis excuses himself to the bathroom, he comes back with a different pair of pants than what he was wearing when he first arrived. Marcel blushes remembering he got his come all over Louis’ pants.

“Well, it was good to meet you, Harry. I’ll see you next week. Take care of yourself,” Louis says, strapping his bag over his shoulder. 

Marcel stands to help Louis through the door, but before they get there the dom stops them. He turns to face Marcel, a soft smile lingers on his face. There’s something in his eyes, something Marcel can’t read. He wraps his arms around Marcel, the touch making him relax and let out a sigh. He’s already missing Louis and he’s not even left yet.

“Don’t forget to call,” Louis reminds him when they pull apart.

Marcel grins, “I won’t. Thanks again.”

With a final wave, Louis turns to walk out the door. Marcel watches him get into his car and pull out of the driveway. He stares until the car disappears in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and appreciate kudos and comments! Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can reblog the series post on Tumblr [here](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/post/613437137400053760/i-like-it-better-when-it-hurts-by-dimpledhalo).


End file.
